Island Heat
by BassDS
Summary: With the AC at his house completely out, and the night heat being almost unbearable, Sora sets out to the old play island to relax and cool down, unaware the island is already occupied by someone else, with said encounter between him and the unexpected occupant visiting the island eventually leading to the already hot evening becoming a bit more heated than it already is.
1. Heat And Hormones

*Moves hand over the counter and points at everyone*

Now before you decide to prod and kill me with those pitchforks you all MOST LIKELY have, let me explain, alright?

*Rises up from behind the counter*

So hey everyone, BassDS back again, and if you haven't been living under and rock and been reading the small story I started this year, you might have noticed I've been heavily off the radar for some time now. And I do have two reasons for why that's the case; one a very good reason, and other, eh, not so much.

So, beginning of the year, I will admit I slacked off a bit, and long story short, it put myself in bit of a financial bind, so that's the main reason I've been non-existent and Future Connection has received no updates in months; that's the main reason. The other is of course, as always, I get into a slump even when I have free time and I just don't want to write; it's happened more often than not. That and add into the fact Re:MIND is dropping near the end of the year, so TECHNICALLY KHIII's story isn't even over yet. I mean I have the rest of Future Connection planned out in my head, and I've been apprehensive to want to do anything with it because as mentioned, I got caught in one of my long slumps, also attributing from hardly having any free time from fixing my mistakes from earlier this year...and I want to see how we get mindfucked by Re:MIND before I even think about proceeding...or if I even should. Soooo...straw poll then? Drop by my profile and vote on if you want me to continue Future Connection once Re:MIND is out, or if I should just junk the whole thing entirely and do something new.

But that's for later; let's talk about the NOW, which is why you're reading this little story here, assuming you always keep your search settings to always include M Rated stories, otherwise this one's flying below your radar.

So the plan WAS for this to be a very steamy SoKai one-shot for SoKai Day...but due to the idea literally just coming to me one day ago, and my other obligations, I've decided to make this story a two-shot; so they'll be a few moments here, mostly plot build-up for the scenario to set it up, but next chapter...oh boy, we're opening the damn floodgates and is going to be an entirely different beast compared to what Pleasure And Darkness was.

And let's be honest here; the world needs more SoKai smut, there's just not enough of it in the world. Guess that's why I'm here.

So without me holding you all up, let's dive right into this little NSFW escapade, shall we?

* * *

Island Heat

Ch.1 Heat And Hormones

* * *

Even with the sun completely gone and with the moon out for the night, it was still unbearably hot to Sora.

The spiky haired teen whimpered as he looked to his open window; hoping the night would have brought a cool breeze to alleviate the humidity the day had brought. That didn't exactly happen like he had hoped.

"Ugh, I can't take this! Why did the AC have to go out when it's just me here!?" he complained and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The seventeen-year old was asked by his parents to watch the house for a few days while they journeyed to the other side of the island to visit his grandparents. Had he know this would have happened, he would have likely gone with them instead.

"You think I'd be used to this weather considering I've lived here all my life...but geez, it's never been THIS humid..." he rose from his bed and walked over to the window and leaned out to look towards his hometown.

"Then again...I guess I really shouldn't be complaining. It's been peaceful these last three years, and my life has pretty much gone back to normal now."

Sora looked down at his Gummiphone and scrolled through several pictures; mainly of him and Kairi, who was now happily his girlfriend, after being torn apart from one another by events beyond their control.

He thought back on the innocent crush he had on her all those years ago, then slowly recalling how that crush gently evolved into love; everything truly starting for the two of them the day he added on a Paopu Fruit to the cave drawing they did as children.

Then when he recalled that dark moment; the moment she was struck down by Master Xehanort; Sora recalled everything he did in order to bring her back. When he had died, she kept him in one piece, and it allowed him to save his friends; that was when he realized it was her act of love for him. She refused to let him go.

And Sora refused to let her go as well. He brought her back to life, and it cost him dearly; until she and his friends were able to liberate him; just before The Master of Masters and the returning Foretellers made their move.

Finally able to enjoy the peace they fought to obtain, Sora took full advantage of it; he and Kairi came to terms with the feelings they had for the other, and they'd been going steady since.

Though lately…..the teen hormones had started to really kick in and he began to look at Kairi in a different light, at least until he tried to force them out of his mind; especially around her.

And then there were the dreams…which needless to say left Sora very excited when he woke up in the morning, so to speak.

But right now, at least the humidity was making him more focused on that than his dreams.

"There's got to be somewhere I can cool off...I mean, I could just go jump in the ocean for a bit, but I really don't want to taste saltwater tonight..." his fingers tapped the windowsill as he looked out; his eyes scanning all over, before they finally landed on the play island that he, Kairi and Riku played on when they were younger.

"That's right...the little spring with the waterfall..." he recalled, remembering that particular body of water was always, for some reason, cold and refreshing. What did he have to lose?

"Lemme see, where'd I put my trunks at?" he looked around his clothing drawers to find his red and black trunks before pulling them out from the very bottom.

"Time to go cool off for a bit." he grinned to himself.

* * *

Even though it was dark out, Sora could still make where he was rowing to as he made his way to the play island, gently moving his oar through the water to get him to his destination. Before long, he came to the old wooden dock, carefully positioned it beside it and got out to tie it down to the pier post and keep it in place.

The whole time he was focused on his small rowboat; he failed to notice the other boat on the opposite side of the dock; masquerading in the dark.

Sora grabbed the towel he brought with him and slung it over his shoulder as he made his way on the path toward the spring, anticipating the cold freshness it would provide to him and hopefully get the heat off his mind.

As Sora rounded the bend, his eyes landed on the waterfall, stopping short of it near one of the large roots of the giant tree; he could make out a shadowy figure inside of the torrent of water, arms moving about the figure's body. For some reason, he just couldn't turn away; yet as he watched, he pondered who would even be on the island this late at night.

He soon got his answer.

The figure placed one of their hand against their body, sliding it down toward the nether region and keeping it there for a good while; until he could make out what sounded like small moans. He remained hidden behind the root, watching on, until he heard the figure speak; in a voice he knew all too well.

"Mmm...S...Sora..."

The figure's head bent back a bit, their body backing up and slowly coming out from the waterfall, revealing the wet red hair that sat atop it; before the face of the girl he loved let the water cascade over her body.

Sora tried to move, but he was completely frozen and awestruck at the sight before him. He couldn't help but watch Kairi more, feeling himself becoming hard in the process.

"More, Sora….mmm...more..." Her other free hand guided itself up her stomach, cupping one of her breasts in the palm of it, gripping it to give her more pleasure.

"I should probably get out of here…" A reddened Sora said quietly with a scared look on his face, not wanting to imagine how mad Kairi would be for spying on her like this; but then again, he hadn't know she was out here; so it couldn't be his fault, could it?

Unfortunately for him, his hopes of a quick retreat were dashed.

As he tried to turn away, his foot bumped up against a nearby rock, causing him to let out a small yelp of pain, giving him away to the redhead.

Kairi's eyes widened as she heard someone else's voice and tried to hide herself in the waterfall. "Who's there!?"

"Grrrr…." Sora held his foot as he tried to keep quiet, hoping she would ignore the noise he made and think she was just hearing things.

"I said show yourself!" she said angrily and summoned her keyblade, aiming it toward where she thought she heard the noise and released a small Fira spell in that direction.

Kairi's aim with her magic had improved over the years…

The Fira spell hit Sora dead on, not actually hurting him, but it did set his white top on fire as he pulled it off to avoid being burned and stomped on it to put the fire out.

"The next one will hurt even more, you peeper!" Kairi toted back as she sunk to the bottom of the spring and moved toward the edge in an attempt to hide her nude body.

With his foot still ringing in pain a bit and having avoided getting singed, Sora took what remained of his top and carefully raised his arm out, waving the top around like a surrendering flag.

"It's just me, Kai..." he gulped.

"Sora?" she murmured. Then she felt like all the blood had drained from her face as the realization hit her. _"Did….did he actually see me!? Did he hear me!?" _the thought rung in her mind as she contemplated the prospect that her boyfriend had caught her pleasuring herself, even moaning his name during her little pleasurable act.

If they both could see each other at that moment, they would see how red in the face the other was.

"Wh...what are you even doing out here!?" she asked embarrassingly.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know."

* * *

Sora sat at the edge of the spring as his foot rested in the water; despite having his sandals on, he got singed a small bit when he tried to stomp out the fire on his top as his eyes looked over to the entrance to The Secret Place; knowing Kairi was inside getting some clothes on after their little encounter. He couldn't help but think back to how she looked in that moment to him; his eyes locked on her body as she pleasured herself.

Sora shook his head a bit and attended to his foot as he relaxed it in the spring more.

He had been right. The spring WAS the coldest body of water around here.

"So mind telling me exactly why it is you're out here?"

Kairi's voice broke his train of thought as he looked over as she had emerged from the cave; wearing a pair of white shorts and a light zip-up hoodie. He could see the red tint still cascading over her face.

"Well if you really wanna know; the AC at home stopped working, and with it being so hot out here even at night, I had to find someway of cooling off." Sora rebuked, turning his head to try and avoid looking her body over with his eyes. "What's your excuse?"

"What….what did you hear, Sora?" she sighed. She knew they couldn't just slide this under the rug; that and she really didn't want any tension between her and her boyfriend.

"Don't you think the more appropriate question is what did I see?"

Oh yeah, that confirmed it to her. He saw everything.

"Right...stupid question..." she sat down next to him and looked at him a bit flustered.

It grew eerily quiet between the two of them for a good bit.

"I...I needed some alone time. I couldn't sleep, and I really didn't want to be home. I figured out here, no one would bother me."

"I...I'm sorry for intruding, and I didn't mean to stare at the whole thing, really..." Sora explained.

"No, Sora; it's OK…" her hand rested atop his. "I guess deep down, I needed this to happen so I could just finally get this off my chest."

Sora looked over at her softly. Her face didn't seem to convey the look of someone mad or irritated. If anything, she looked more relieved; glad that she was finally caught. At least by him. Had it been someone else...that would not have ended well for the other party.

"This isn't the first time I've...done this out there. I've been coming here for a few nights all summer. I've just been feeling these pent-up urges, and out here, I figured I could be all alone so I could just relax and..."

"It's okay, Kairi...you don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to." he motioned softly.

"No, I have to..." she gripped his hand. "The reason I've been coming out here; it's been because of you, Sora..." she looked away a bit, the embarrassment returning to her face.

"Wha….whaa...wha...Me?" he asked, being a little caught off guard.

"It was sometime before the school year let out," she started. "Some nights I couldn't sleep. I just chalked it up to anxiety from the final exams, at least that's what I assumed it was; I mean, I could hardly even remember what my dreams were even when I was able to get some rest. Then after everything was over, I found myself able to sleep more, and my dreams were slowly becoming more vivid, so much so that it felt as if they were burned into my mind and I couldn't get them out of my head."

"What were they about?" he asked curiously.

"We'd...be out on several dates. We always had a good time together, and then at the end of each date; we'd come out here and watch the stars, I was always in your strong embrace as we laid on the sand." she lamented. "We would kiss a few times, slowly becoming more absorbed into it, we'd undress and toss our clothes to the side, and we would make love beneath the stars...the emotions between us would be so intense, and before I know it, I wake up and I'm forced out of that dream. Some nights I'm able to relive those images; other nights I can't sleep, so I come out here to be alone, thinking back on those dreams and just...well, you saw me tonight..."

"Well...if we're being honest here, I'm kind of in the same boat. I've been dreaming about you, about us, but I've just been uncomfortable by them." he spoke out.

"Why?"

"Kairi, I love you, and you know how far I'd go for you...but when I have those dreams, it's just very conflicting to me. I've known you almost all my life, and….I just feel ashamed of thinking of you like that. You're not some object to drool over to me; you're the girl I love, and I don't even know why I'm thinking of you in that way. It makes me feel guilty and dirty..." he looked down a bit.

Kairi's hand gripped his a bit more as she comforted him.

"It's okay...I had those same thoughts, but the more they kept happening, it really made me think about them more in depth. We're not innocent kids anymore, Sora. We're growing up, and really, this isn't something we can just avoid. It's a part of life; it's GOING to be a part of our lives, and there's nothing we can do." Kairi consoled him.

"Those dreams...are they why you've been so apprehensive and avoiding me a lot this past month?"

"Yes, they were. But the more I accepted the dreams, I realized just what they were: they're things I want to feel and experience, and I want to experience them with you, Sora. I tried to ignore them, but I couldn't because they were emotions and feelings I've had bottled up inside for some time now...and I just never acted or talked to you about them because...well, I'm not sure THIS was something that was really on your mind. I mean, what am I suppose to do? Walk up to my boyfriend and say 'You. Me. My room. Strip down now'?"

"You're right, you're not exactly the type of person to take the direct approach." Her words had earned a small laugh out of Sora.

"Thanks for the confidence, lazy bum..." she huffed, but she knew he was only joking.

The two sat there for a good amount of time; their feet resting in the water as the sound of the waterfall crashing into the spring soothed into their ears.

"So...where do we go from here? It's not like we can just ignore everything we've said to each other." Kairi broke the silence.

"You said it yourself, Kairi...this is something we can't avoid..." he simply replied.

It soon grew quiet again between the two of them until Sora broke the silence this time.

"That's why...I'm willing to make this jump in our relationship...but only if you are." he turned; his eyes meeting hers as they stared into them.

"We're not sharing a Paopu, you know...this is a whole 'nother concept entirely." Kairi joked a bit.

"If it means being connected with you more, it's a leap of faith I'm willing to take. I love you, Kairi..."

"I love you too, Sora..." her hand rose to rest against his cheek as they kissed gently, knowing they were about to take the next big step in their relationship together.


	2. Passion

Hey everyone, BassDS back once more with the final segment of Island Heat, and uhh...

You all might want to strap yourselves in for this one, because fair warning right now, this whole chapter is pretty much filled with nothing but NSFW SoKai content. This is without a doubt, most likely my most ambitious piece of NSFW literature I've ever composed; maybe not in length, that I honestly don't know, but for how I try to convey the emotions between them at this current juncture...I have to admit I was pretty damn impressed by how I worded this thing, but ultimately, I'll let you all be the judge and jury and make that call yourselves.

So with that being said...let's bring Island Heat to an end, and slowly plant the seeds of another storyline...shall we?

* * *

Island Heat

Ch.2 Passion

* * *

Their lips had parted for some time now as Sora and Kairi sat beside each other, their hearts pounding and sweat on their foreheads from the heat of the humid night as they tried to mentally prepare themselves for this.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Kairi nodded. "Ever since I started to have feelings for you back when we were kids, I've wanted nothing more but to be a part of your life forever, Sora...to me, this is just another way I get to share in the future we both want." she smiled before looking away with a blush before she composed herself to look him back in his ocean-blue orbs. "I want this."

Sora felt Kairi grip his hand tightly. She made her choice. Now it was his turn.

"I understand..." he started to speak before Kairi cut him off with her lips, kissing him passionately, as if she was releasing all of her pent-up emotions at once.

Kairi entwined her fingers with his as they kissed, feeling the ruggedness of his hand, no doubt from his years of handling the Keyblade in battle after countless battle. She soon began to part their lips, looking back into his eyes as her fingers removed themselves from between his, gently wrapping around his hand and pulling it forward to her thin hoodie; her free hand pulling the zipper down to carefully expose part of her bare chest; her necklace nestled in the valley between her young breasts. "Touch me, Sora...please..."

Sora gulped as his heart began to pound even harder, before indulging in Kairi's request, his hand moving inside part of the soft fabric as she gently guided his hand to one of her breasts, planting it firmly against it, earning a chilled moan from Kairi as her nipple hardened against his palm.

Sora could only instinctively move his hand around the mound, feeling the softness of Kairi's skin as she unzipped the rest of her hoodie, sliding it down her shoulders so it still clung onto her at her lower arms, her chest now fully exposed out in the open for him and him alone as he admired them.

"Are...they big enough for you?" she asked innocently, wondering what Sora genuinely thought of them.

"Well, hard to tell...you're the first girl that's gotten topless for me." he joked a bit, earning a small laugh from her before composing himself. "Even if they were small, it still wouldn't change how I feel about you." he replied sincerely.

A red tint glowed on Kairi's face at his words as she maneuvered her arms to slide her hoodie off, tossing it to the side as Sora's hand gently fondled one of her breasts, her nipples hardened and ached at his touch as she began to feel aroused from his contact.

Sora's other hand moved to fondle the other, causing Kairi to elect a small moan from her mouth, feeling shivers go down her spine as she reacted to his actions.

Sora noticed this and had a small idea come to mind; his hands abandoned her breasts, and his head moved down toward the mounds as he wrapped his mouth over one of the nipples, causing Kairi to moan a bit more, wrapping her hands around his head instinctively to keep him there.

He suckled on it gently before paying attention to the other, not wanting to neglect it, as he felt Kairi quiver in pleasure at what he was doing; the nipples hardened more in his mouth, all the while, his cock was rigid and hard within his swim trunks, something Kairi noticed as one of her hands glided up and down his body.

As if something came over her, Kairi moved Sora's head away from her chest and pressed a hand to his, pushing him back a bit, forcing himself to prop his upper body with his lower arms.

"Kairi?"

She said nothing as her eyes wandered to his tented trunks, her hands sliding down his body until they hooked onto the waistband, and carefully she slid them down, Sora's cock springing out as it was exposed to her, a glow of awe was present in her eyes as she discarded his trunks to the side.

Now it was Sora's turn to be red in the face.

Kairi slid her hand up his thigh, moving it further near his groin as her fingers gently grasped his hard cock in her hand, earning a groan in return from Sora.

Sora was about to speak, but he got cut off involuntarily as groans replaced his would-be words; Kairi's hand gently pumped his cock as she felt how rigid and firm it felt in her grasp. Soon, the flashbacks of the many dreams she had weeks prior began to fill her mind once more; she jerked Sora's cock a few more times, before she finally worked up the courage to move her head closer to it; sliding her tongue out to lick the tip just as she had dreamed before.

"Ahhh...K...Kairi...ohhh…." Sora felt his upper body strength go weak at what Kairi was doing, his back now resting against the ground as she licked it a few more times, before finally taking it into her mouth, sucking on his manhood; Sora's nerves felt as if they were shot as pleasure began to run over his body, his fingers gripping into the ground as he groaned out.

Needless to say, his groaning was music to Kairi's ears, and was the perfect incentive to push on.

She bobbed her head on it a few times, taking it in at her own pace, gradually moving faster as her lover writhe beneath her. As she sucked, she soon felt something slowly seep into her mouth; leaving an odd but satisfying taste to her as she pulled back, seeing Sora's cock slowly being covered in his precum by her actions.

Sora's chest heaved as his body began to relax a bit from his premature climax as he looked down to see Kairi grip him in her hand a few more times.

Kairi moved up, kissing his bare chest a few times, before moving to his mouth to give him a lustful kiss, letting him taste a bit of himself that remained in her mouth before she rested her head against him.

"How did that feel?" she smirked up at him.

"I...I mean, I've well, relieved myself a few times before..." he spoke, embarrassed at his small revelation to her. "But that was just...I can't even compare it."

"Be honest...do you think of me when you please yourself? After what you saw tonight, you know now that I always think of you." Kairi asked.

"Yea...I..I do. At times, it just felt wrong for me to even think that way about you, like you're just some sort of object, but I'd be so pent up, I'd have to envision you." Sora admitted.

"I don't fault you for that, Sora..." her fingers gently tapping his chest. "We've been through so much growing up the past few years, we've never really had time to explore ourselves in that way. You NEVER have to feel ashamed to think of me in that way, understand?" she looked up to him as their eyes met.

"How did I ever get a girl like you in the first place?" he asked softly.

"Simple...you became a friend when I needed one the most, when I was all alone after being found on the islands." she responded. "You just made me feel so safe and wanted, and that's when I knew I always wanted to be a part of your life; because you were there for me, and I wanted to be there for you."

Her hand moved to the center of his chest where his skin was a bit darker compared to the rest of his skin. The spot he plunged The Keyblade Of People's Hearts into his body to free her heart from inside of him.

"You've done so much…."

"So have you, Kairi..." Sora ran his hand in her red locks. "I'd still be lost now if it wasn't for you..."

Hearing his words, Kairi nestled her head back into his chest as they rested there for some time.

Silence permeated the world around them as she heard his heart beating softly, almost soothing to her.

"Now then..." Kairi broke the silence as she kissed him softly. "I got to taste you; now it's your turn to taste me..."

Sora couldn't get a word out before Kairi moved away a bit and laid down on her back, pressing her thumbs to the waistband of her shorts. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting, you know." she smirked smugly.

"Oh...umm...right..." Sora still wasn't used to see this side of Kairi before; attributing it to the hormones that were no doubt coursing through her.

He moved over and hovered over her, her hands taking his as she placed them around the waistband, and softly urged him to pull them down, giving him a reassuring nod to do so.

Sora complied as he slid them down, exposing Kairi to him completely; the patch of red hair adorning her lower region as her legs arched up to allow him to take the shorts off and discard them with the rest.

Kairi mentally braced herself for what she was about to feel as she looked on at Sora who stared at her in awe, taking in every trace of her nude body.

"Right here...Sora, please..." her voice carrying a hint of desperation, wanting to feel him taste her as her hand moved down to part her already wet lips.

Sora steeled himself and bent down, parting her legs as his head closed in until he was right next to her womanhood. He stopped and looked back to Kairi who gave him a reassuring nod. With that final vote of confidence from his lover, Sora inched closer until his mouth pressed firm against her, kissing her most intimate and sensitive area as Kairi let out a soft moan, causing her to arch her back a bit.

Sora heard Kairi moan as he kissed her pussy softly, and for whatever reason, something overcame him to do more to please her; he felt the adrenaline take over and he began licking at her with his tongue, allowing it to sink into her as deep as he could reach.

Naturally, this drew Kairi over the edge as she wrapped her legs around his upper back and head to keep him in place; her hands running through his spiky brown hair as the boy she loved pleased her. "Ahhh...that's it...ri...right there..."

"Ohhh...S...ss...Sora...ohh...ngh...more...please, more!" she cried out, closing her eyes as the pleasure consumed her and Sora complied with her demand, he kissed and probed her pussy more, eager to taste more of her after having the precum that had soaked the inside of her upper thighs.

The night's heat was still strong, even more evident by the slick layer of sweat that had formed on the two as Kairi moaned out more and more while Sora pleasured her, gripping one of her breasts, two fingers between the nipple to simulated more pleasure to herself as she felt the boy...no, the man she loved bask in the recesses of her womanhood.

It almost seemed as if time was a foreign concept to them as Sora continued to eat her out, Kairi feeling herself build up more and more, her climax almost reaching its peak.

"Ohhh...Sora...mmmm...I...I'm cumming!" she moaned out, her legs gripping him tightly as she finally climaxed and released her womanly nectar into Sora's mouth, almost catching him off guard, but he pushed on and savored the sweet taste of his lover that laid before him.

Completely spent, Kairi relaxed her legs to the side of Sora's body as he rose up, crawling up beside her as he laid down, taking her lips into his; allowing her to taste a hint of her juices that still lingered on his lips.

There, they laid for almost an hour. No words between them, just small panting from their pleasurable activities, the only other sound in the air was the waves crashing onto the shores of the play island.

Despite resting comfortably in Sora's arms, Kairi looked up at him once more before forcing him to break his hold, leaving Sora with a confused look on his face. Had he done something to upset her.

The young redhead rose to her feet, and gently made her way over into the spring; she gazed out at the stars, taking them in before closing her eyes. She knew the night couldn't end now; they had come this far, and there was still one thing left to do.

"Kairi?" Sora propped himself up and looked over at her while her back faced toward him, before she turned her head to face him, the look of love strong in her eyes.

"I'm ready..."

Sora looked on as Kairi turned her body to face him and she began to kneel down in the spring, carefully sitting in the ankle-deep water that now covered her waist as she put her arms behind her a bit to prop herself up; her legs wide open and waiting.

"Kai?" Sora stood up and looked down upon her.

"Please, Sora..." her voice filled with need, longing and love. "Make love to me...please..."

Sora followed suit into the water, wading over to her as he ran his hand along her face, looking into her eyes. "Are...are you sure?" nervousness lingered on his words.

"Take me...make me yours, please." she almost begged, feeling herself becoming more turned on now that they were at this point. "We're connected in so many ways now, but this...I want to be connected to you the only way two people in love possibly can. Please...make love to me, Sora..."

Sora knew there was no backing out now. They had to see this through to the end. He bent down and gave her a reassuring, passionate kiss as his response, and worked to position himself between her, taking her legs into his arms as she lifted them up to him and aligned his cock with her entrance.

"No regrets?" Kairi whispered to him softly before they made the final plunge.

"No regrets." Sora replied and took a deep breath before slowly moving the head of his cock to her entrance, causing Kairi to moan out a bit, mixed with pleasure and pain as Sora felt his cock being gripped by Kairi as he entered her, grunting a bit as he tried to enter completely.

"Ahhh...Ahhh!' Kairi cried out as Sora moved in deeper, feeling him take her purity as a small amount of blood trickled out of her.

"Kairi!? Did I hurt you?" Worry filled his voice as he became a bit scared at the thought of hurting Kairi in any way and he prepared to pull out, only for Kairi to grip his arm.

"No….don't..." her grip on him quivered with her body. "It...it always hurts for a girl the first time...give me a bit; it'll...pass..." she winced.

Sora nodded as he stopped moving, waiting for Kairi to give him the clear to continue.

"I'm ok...it might hurt a bit, but I'll manage...please Sora..."

Her words managed to put Sora at ease and he began to rock his hips, thrusting his cock into her slowly, hoping to dull out the pain Kairi was feeling.

Her small cries of pain slowly died out, and soon moans escaped from her mouth as Sora began to thrust faster; his hands plunging into the water above Kairi's head to prop himself up a bit so he could get in deeper; this reaction causing Kairi to instinctively wrap her legs around him and keep him in place.

"Ohhhh….yesss...right there, Sora…don't stop..." her hands glided over his body as he began to thrust harder, the water beneath them waving around their bodies at their wild motions.

"Kai...mmmm...you feel so good...it's just..." Sora moaned out in pleasure.

"Feels amazing...doesn't it...ahhhh…." Instantly her arms rose up to his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him passionately, lost in the pleasure of their lovemaking.

Sora lowered his body onto hers carefully, and with each strong thrust he unleashed, their bodies rubbed against one another, Kairi keeping one arm around his neck, the other running down his back; her legs still locking him against her.

"Yes...more...more..." begged Kairi as Sora continued his repeated thrusts, she was now fully consumed in the moment; wanting nothing more but to keep feeling this pleasure surging through her body. "Harder, Sora….please….harder!"

Sora groaned as he pushed himself on, his cock slamming deeper as their hips rocked against the other while he felt Kairi's hand on the back of his scalp; his chest pressed up against hers as they became more absorbed in their rampant lovemaking.

But they were inexperienced, and soon, the nirvana would come to an end as their bodies began to reach their limits.

"Ohhh….I'm so cl...close...mmmm...make me cum, Sora….please..." moaned Kairi, her eyes locking onto his, the lust apparent to both of them.

"I….I'm not going to make...it much longer..." Sora groaned, feeling his cock tense up from the pressure.

"Don't hold...back….let it all out…please..." she beckoned.

Their bodies rocked more and more as they worked to drive the other to their respective climaxes, and after some time, their limit peaked.

"SORA!"

"KAIRI!"

Their eyes widened as they achieved their release, Sora cumming hard deep into Kairi, while she came as well and coated his pelvis and cock in her juices.

The only sounds that came from their mouths were the gaping moans as the rush began to pass over them.

Completely spent, Sora moved to Kairi's side as they both laid in the spring, panting hard as the evidence of their passionate act leaked into a small opening in the spring, eventually leaking out into the sea.

Sora rested on his back while Kairi moved to her side, her head resting on his chest where his heart was, hearing its rapid beating in her ears.

"Thank you...Sora...thank you..." Kairi uttered out exhaustively before Sora move his hand to lift her head to look at him.

"I...I love you...so...much..." he panted softly. "I'm so glad...you're in my life, Kairi..."

"And I'm glad...that YOU are my life, Sora….I love you..." she couldn't hold back the tears she had desperately fought back that had welled up inside her, their lips connecting once more as they lay in a loving embrace on the spring's bed.

* * *

A portal of light opened up in Kairi's room as Sora walked in, the exhausted princess laying in his arms still naked and now asleep, while Sora was clad in only his trunks now; it being all he had left considering the tired princess in his arms had torched his shirt.

Sora moved over to the bed and pulled the covers down, sliding her onto the soft mattress before he pulled it up to envelope her in the blankets.

Thinking she was still asleep, Sora turned back toward the portal, only for her voice to call out to him.

"Stay with me tonight...please..."

He turned back to her, her violet-blue eyes sleepily looking up at him, she didn't want to part with him already. And truth be told, he didn't want to leave either.

Sora nodded and closed the portal behind him and shed his trunks off, getting into the soft bed with Kairi, her arm wrapping around him tightly.

"The AC makes it a bit cold in here...you can keep me warm tonight..." she giggled softly as Sora wrapped his arm around her; his hand gently intertwining with the hand she had on his chest.

"Better than going home to a hot room..." He retorted as they slowly became more comfortable in the bed, not moving a muscle, until finally, sleep took them into its embrace.

* * *

Kairi thought she was hearing things as she slowly came out of her slumber...but then realized she wasn't when she heard a knock at her door, followed by her adoptive mother's voice.

"Kairi, do you plan to sleep the whole day away in there, dear? It's almost 11."

Goosebumps ran over Kairi's body, her eyes widening as she looked to see she was resting on the chest of a sleeping Sora, both of them completely naked. Her mom COULD NOT see this.

She already knew Sora was bit of a heavy sleeper from all the childhood sleepovers she and Riku had with him, so she quickly rolled Sora over to the opposite side of the bed facing the wall to drop him to the floor, and got out of bed and grabbed a long nightshirt to slide over her body.

"Not at all, Mom; I'm just getting my clothes out for the day." she quickly lied; a believable excuse.

Hopefully.

"Well don't take too long; breakfast will be ready soon."

"I will. Thanks, Mom." her heart pounded fiercely until she hear her mom going back down the stairs; Kairi walked backwards onto her bed and fell back, her arms spread out while she stared at the ceiling. "That...was TOO close..."

"Ngh….mmmm..."

Kairi turned over and looked over the side of her bed as Sora groggily woke up. "Why am I on the floor?" he yawned.

"Sorry, but it was an impulsive decision; it was either this or risk my mom somehow getting the door open and finding us in bed."

"Ugh...that wouldn't be good..." Sora added.

"We'd be in a lot of hot water, but luckily, you're a heavily sleeper, so I doubt you even felt the impact when I dropped you down." she smiled before tossing his trunks at him. "You'd better get these on and get out of here. "Heaven knows what would happen if dad ever found out about this…"

"Ummm...yea...on second thought, I wouldn't want to make him mad…." Sora remarked; her dad was usually a kind guy; you'd have to be if you were the mayor of the islands, but there is always a limit one has to their emotions...and this would really push him over the edge and make him want to throttle the boy for sleeping with his daughter.

Sora got to his feet and slide the trunks off as Kairi summoned her keyblade and opened up a small portal for him.

"So...what should we do today? We've only got two weeks before school starts back up." he asked her curiously. "Maybe we can go visit Herc and Meg?"

"Can't. Promised my mom I'd help her out with a few things today...but…." her finger traced along his chest. "Tonight is a different story..." she grinned a bit.

"What, you wanting a repeat of last night?"

"Well...we both seemed to enjoy it so much...is there a problem with that?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"Not a problem at all..." he replied softly and kissed her gently.

"Lazy Bum..." she spoke softly as their parted their lips.

"Princess..." he smiled back.

* * *

Two Months Later…

* * *

"I am SO glad this is our last year...these classes are killing me!" Sora complained as he pressed his back up against the row of lockers as the halls filled with students heading to their next class.

"Well...you never were the brightest in class back when we were kids; and you could hardly sit still most of the time." Riku joked, recalling how Sora had always given the teachers a few small issues.

"Hey, I pull through at the end every year enough to pass, don't I?"

"Just barely." reminded Riku.

"Gee, thanks for the reassurance there, Riku..."

"Which reminds me...do you know why Kairi's been out for the past two days?" the silver haired teen asked as he closed his locker up and placed a book he had taken from it into his bag.

"I dunno what's up with Kairi..." a solemn look grew on his face. "I've tried calling and texting, but nothing. I don't know what's going on. I was thinking of swinging by her place after school."

"Well, I'd come along, but I need to head to Master Yen Sid's later; just to check in and give him my usual report of how things have been going, though with how quiet its been these past two years, just feels more like a pain.

"I thought masters don't complain." Sora joked smugly.

"Sora Aeolus, please come to the front office; Sora Aeolus, to the front office, please." the principal's voice called over the PA.

"Geez, Sora; what'd you do this time?" Now it was Riku's turn to joke.

"Haha...very funny...I haven't done anything...at least I don't think I have..." he wondered.

"Well, my next class is along that way, so at least I can hopefully get an idea of how much trouble you're in." laughed Riku.

"Some friend you are...thought you had my back."

"I do...except when there's a chance I get blamed too."

Sora had no response and just glared at Riku a bit.

The two friends walked down the long hall, making a left at the corner until they slowly approached the office.

"Well...whatever it is, it's big enough that they called your parents in." Riku spoke out as Sora looked on ahead. Sure enough, his mom and dad were there waiting at the school entrance.

That was the least of Sora's worries.

The door to the front office opened up, and out walked a man in a blue suit, his gaze fixed solely on Sora as he felt the man's gaze penetrate through him.

"Mayor Thetis?" Riku looked up to see the head of the island standing there, noticing his eyes were traced on Sora and Sora alone.

"Sora, seriously, WHAT did you do?"

But Riku's words fell on deaf ears.

Whatever reason the mayor had for being here and why his eyes were dead-set on Sora...Kairi was surely involved in it.

* * *

The Story Continues In…

**Island Life**


End file.
